oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc D. Jacques
Citation needed.; Under New Guidance: Jacques worked in her laboratory for two years.; ; Fleurune's Wild CardUnder New Guidance: William Parker reveals the name of Fleurune's Wild Card. | birthday = | status = Alive | residence = Fleurune Island | alias = Citation needed. | bounty = 90,000,000Bounty Issued: Jacques' first bounty in revealed. | epithet = Citation needed. | jva = | Funi eva = | relatives = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} , commonly presenting herself as Citation needed., is a member of the Monk Pirates and the Wild Card responsible for Fleurune Island.Under New Guidance: William Parker reveals the name of Fleurune's Wild Card. She is an archaeologist and scientist. Appearance Jacques is a tall and slim woman, with an androgynous appearance that usually make other people confuse about her gender. She has white skin, short blue hair with pellets all over it that reflect the sunlight, making it shineDemon of the West: Jacques' hair shines when exposed to the sunlight.; and heterochromatic eyes, one being blue and the other white, the later being artificial and emmanating radiation due to its composition.Under New Guidance: Jacques' eye radiate light just like the walls of fleurite. She wears a white, skin-tight garment covering the upper part of her legs, much like shorts, and her torso, except her arms, with an opening in the upper part of the back. It has a collar and a partlet-like design on the front, with a cravat of white silk around the neck and short sleeves of the same material covering part of her upper arm. After losing both her arms,Citation needed.Demon of the West: Jacques' arms are confirmed to not be made of human flesh. Jacques' implanted two dials on her shoulders that allows her to produce and control a special type of alloy composed of Fleurune's clouds and other materials that can change their shape at her will.Under New Guidance: Jacques' arms' composition is revealed. She wears a pair of white stilettos. Personality History Fleurune's Attack Present Arrival Jacques is first seen sailing in the middle of the ocean alone in a ship, grumbling how it was a bad idea to fall right in the middle of it.Demon of the West: Alone in the middle of the ocean, Jacques grumble to herself. She looked for land, but stopped her search when a bird left a newspaper on the deck. She read it, stating that she didn't know any of the people reported there, probably because she was gone for a long time.Demon of the West: Jacques doesn't know for how long she was "gone", maybe ten years. She then decides to follow the bird, changing the shape of her ship after touching a handle located in the bow, turning it into a "manta ray"-like strucutre and boosting its speed through water in hope to find land.Demon of the West: Jacques follows the bird with her "ship". Powers and Abilities Being a Wild Card from Daikaku's crew,Under New Guidance: William Parker reveals the name of Fleurune's Wild Card. Jacques is considered by her captain a poweful individual, having several unranked subordinates under her control that help her to take care of and maintain peace on the island she was designated for.Monk Pirates: Wild Cards' role. Scientific Expertise Jaques is a scientist with great chemical expertise whose main subject of study are clouds. She has researched and proceeded to use a cloud-based formula mixed with other substances to create a vast number of new ones that are beneficial not only for her, but for the island she is responsible for. Her most notable creations are her arms and sword, both using as base the dark clouds from Fleurune, filled with seastone, and another malleable component combined with a dial that allows Jacques to control them and modify their structure to her needs. She has also developed the "Cloud Glass", a clear substance that increases in size when poured over another material, having the properties of both a cloud and glass, used mainly as a defensive tool.Fight the Power: The Cloud Glass is poured around Fleurune's main city to stop the Marines' advance. She has some knowledge in crafting and medicine, as Jacques was able to create a fully functional eye made of Fleurite, a white material found in Fleurune with a everlasting shine. Weapon Proficiency Jacques has shown a high proficiency in the usage of many different weapons, including swords, lances and bows. The weapons she has used are a product of both her arms and special sword, Nuage, that can change their structure to achieve various shapes and forms. Thanks to that, Jacques can quickly change her weapons and strategy in the middle of a battle, allowing a great diversity of attacks.Fight the Power: Jacques quickly change her sword from lance to arrow. Techniques * ** : * ** : Jacques changes the shape of her sword into a double-bladed lance, holding it in front of her body with one hand. With the elasticity of her arm, she twist it until its maximum capacity, releasing it right after, using the opposite force to make the lance spin in high speed. It was first used as a defense tool against a barrage of attacks from Lildwun.Fight the Power: Jacques uses a lance to defend against Lildwun attack. * : Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Jacques has shown a high proficiency with this type of Haki in her fight against Lildwun. After blocking her vision with a wall that she herself made, she still could clearly see the aura of every man battling in the streets of Fleurune, as well as differentiate Parker's aura from miles away even when surrounded by hundreds of soldiers.Fight the Power: Jacques uses Kenbunshoku for the first time. Weapons Jacques wields a sword named . Its blade and handle are made of a special alloy composed of Fleurune's special clouds and other materials, including sea stone,Under New Guidance: The sword's composition is revealed. that allows it to change its shape.Demon of the West: Nuage shape itself as a ship. Its shapeshifting properties are controlled by a dial inside the handle that can be activated by touching it or through voice commands.Under New Guidance: Nuage follows Jacques in the shape of legs after receiving a command to come to her. Relationships Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia * She is based on Phosphophyllite from the Houseki no Kuni Series. * Her name is a reference to the French heroine, , and the French privateer, . References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Archaeologists Category:Scientists Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Will of the D.